


Una compensación justa

by Seth Teufel (AldricLen)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentorship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Seth%20Teufel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No te sientas culpable. La justicia de Thanatos ha sido aplicada a ellos. </p><p>—Querrás decir, la Justicia de Morfeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una compensación justa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/gifts).



> 012.El huracán lleva tu nombre.Tabla de libros.Fandom insano.

Una compensación justa

 —No te sientas culpable. La justicia de Thanatos ha sido aplicada a ellos. 

Kaede sigue diciendo todo lo que viene a su mente. Otra gente pensaría que es irrespetuoso para con el señor Petrov, que la adoptó cuando regresó de su viaje malogrado y se encontró con que su abuela y tío negaban su existencia. Pero no es su tutor el que el que le habla con palabras duras pero conciliadoras, sino...

—Querrás decir, la Justicia de Morfeo. 

... _Lunático_ , su sombra compañera como héroes únicos que han quedado activos en Sternbild. 

—Tenemos que irnos. Escoge tu poder. 

Ellos duermen en cápsulas de criogenia. Están fríos, aún en sus trajes. Esto es simbólico para Yuri: ellos son la Justicia Cristalizada en su Negación. No están muertos, claro que no. Con su sangre contribuyen a que mantengan el verdadero orden.

—Barnaby.

(Kaede solía besar sus afiches del joven. Soñaba con él -y no pesadillas, claro que no, porque una cosa es tener diez años, un príncipe azul con un terrible pasado al cual consolar; otra muy distinta siendo alcanzar los veinte, despertando entre gritos con la escena de la muerte de Tigre Salvaje, su padre, en manos de ese al que tanto anhelaba- y después de volverse una Siguiente, se dio cuenta de que había enormes chances de volar a su lado, persiguiendo criminales) 

A los demás los toca. Las mejillas casi siempre. La frente si no. Es un instante que la estremece como electricidad, porque son muy fuertes y ya no usan su energía. 

¿Pero Barnaby? Barnaby era su Príncipe Azul y luego se hizo Negro. Barnaby es una lección llena de amargura. No hay nadie en quién confiar después de su padre, perdidos los recuerdos del resto de su familia y con Maverick, el responsable, muerto por su tutor antes de que pudiera devolver nada a la normalidad.

(Que solo sería el luto de cualquier modo)

A Barnaby lo besa. Y como la temperatura aumenta brevemente por el contacto, él mueve los labios. A medias percibe Kaede los nombres de sus padres y se obliga a no sentir empatía.

—Te mereces todas las pesadillas que yo tengo contigo, cabrón. 

(Ella ya no es una niña y no tiene un padre. Que solo use esa palabra indica que Yuri le ha pagado una excelente educación) 

—Vamos. Soy la hija de Tigre Salvaje. 

(Le pareció irónico pero adecuado hacer lo mismo que el que solía ser su héroe personal, al convertirse en una sombra)

Y no hay lugar para la culpa. Lunático se equivoca aunque el señor Petrov entienda mejor fuera del disfraz, con las cicatrices visibles. Pero hay tanto dolor que no se da sitio el orgullo maniático de su mentor, que insiste en que son iguales. 

—La Señora Fortuna nos juntó para que buscáramos la Victoria de la Justicia.

Kaede se pone su propio disfraz de viuda negra, contrastando con el sello de los colores de su padre. Y ella sabe que habría cambiado en su pedestal a Barnaby por Yuri, si dicho lugar dentro suyo no estuviera destruído. 

—Ya estamos juntos. ¿Qué importa? Si solo hay algo por hacer. 

(Si solo hubiera llegado antes...) 

**Author's Note:**

> [/Disclaimer mode on]


End file.
